1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag cart, and more particularly to a front wheel folding device for a golf bag cart.
2. Description of Related Arts
A majority of conventional golf bag cart does not usually have any adjustment devices for adjusting the direction of the golf bag cart when it is moving. For those which are equipped with folding mechanisms, the corresponding structures are usually very complicated and technically unreasonable. Moreover, conventional folding devices are very difficult or inconvenient to operate. All these factors lead to high manufacturing costs and complicated manufacturing procedures.